Several significant applications exist in which light needs to be switched (turned on or off or routed), equalized (selectively attenuated to adjust relative amplitude) or otherwise processed as a function of wavelength (i.e., color). For example, add-drop multiplexers (ADMs) allow one or more wavelengths of light, each representing an optical channel, to be added or dropped from a wavelength-division-multiplex (WDM) “backbone” fiber. Optical equalizers attenuate certain wavelengths of light relative to others to balance signal strength or modify the “temperature” of “white” light. Color image (e.g., video) displays process colored light to form one or more images for the benefit of a viewer. Today's DMDs are capable of performing exceptionally well in these and other applications in which colored light is to be processed.